


A Little Talk

by littlemsbookworm (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/littlemsbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara chat about nicknames, superheroes, and snogging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Talk

“You know, it has a nice ring to it.”

  
“What does?”

  
“’The Impossible Girl’. It’s a good nickname. Sounds like a super hero.”

  
“What do you wanna be a superhero for? Superheroes are overrated.”

  
“Says the alien who continuously saves the earth and poses as unassuming human John Smith.”

  
“So?”

  
“I’m just saying you and Superman have a lot in common.”

  
“I don’t wear spandex. It’s blistering and itchy, and how are you supposed to run around in it? Definitely not cool. The opposite of cool. Hot. But not a good hot. Jalapenos in oatmeal hot; trapped in a sauna hot-”

  
“We could be a duo- a superhero team.”

  
“Are you even listening to me?”

  
“The Adventures of the Impossible Girl and Chin Boy, protectors of the universe.”

  
“Not this again!”

  
“There’s enough chin there for two people. Ever considered donating some to those in need?”

  
“Why does it always come back to the chin with you?”

  
“Would you rather I focused my attentions elsewhere on your body?”

  
“Clara!”

  
“You’re blushing. Is that because I’m right, or because you’re embarrassed? Or are you embarrassed because I’m right?”

  
“I-I’m not blushing!”

  
“Careful now Pinocchio, don’t want your nose growing. The chin already takes up enough space.”

  
“How do you even come up with this stuff? Is there some sort of manual somewhere?”

  
“It’s a gift. It helps that you have the prudishness of an old man. Which is accurate, in retrospect.”

  
“This whole conversation has been a real morale booster.”

  
“You snog well for an old man though, even if you’re a bit impatient.”

  
“In case you’ve forgotten, it was you who initiated that.”

  
“And you who kissed back. With gusto, I might add.”

  
“If anyone had gusto it was you-”

  
“So do you snog often?”

  
“-pinning me against the console, hands all over-wait, what?”

  
“I mean, there’s been dozens of companions before me. Probably most of them female, knowing you-”

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

  
“-so I’m sure you’ve gotten loads of practice.”

  
“Clara, I have much more important things to be doing. Saving planets, maintaining peace throughout the universe, so on and so forth, ditto ditto.”

  
“Mhm.”

  
“It’s true!”

  
“Speaking of saving planets, we got completely off topic here. We still need a superhero name for you, since Chin Boy is apparently off the table.”

  
“It’s hard enough already to remember all the titles I have without you adding another. I’m the optimist, the hoper of far flung hopes, the-”

  
“Optimist Prime!”

  
“The dreamer of-huh?”

  
“Optimist Prime: Time Lord in Disguise. Ooh, that fits perfectly, doesn’t it?”

  
“I am not a Transformer!!”

  
“In way you kind of are. And the snog box too, or at least she would be if you ever fixed that circuit.”

  
“How many times do I have to ask you to stop calling her that? And I would fix it, but the blue has really grown on me.”

  
“Translation: You don’t remember how to fix it.”

  
“The TARDIS likes herself the way she is anyway. Why bother messing around with the status quo?”

  
“Because that’s pretty much what you do all day, every day?”

  
“Ooh that reminds me, we should head for Styrion V- they’ve got a great festival going on with pudding surfing-

  
“Pudding surfing?”

  
“Doesn’t it sound brilliant?”

  
“I can’t wait to see you try it.”

  
“I’ll have you know I was grand champion in 3145.”

  
“Well then I’d say it’s time for your triumphant return. Let’s get going, Optimist Prime.”

  
“…I’m starting to prefer Chin Boy.”


End file.
